User talk:GW-Shadowphoenix/Archive2
Ha ha You have to archive by moving, not copy-pasting. This gives me a good excuse to ruin your talkpage's trendy cleanness. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:30, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :No you don't, well nobody else does RandomTime 21:31, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::It is preferred, not necessary :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:33, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::I archive with copy+paste. --Macros 21:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, fine. Regardless of what happens, that's what you're supposed to do. Or someone needs to change the special:move message. In any case, I was going to fix it, but ''someone'' reverted me before I had the chance. Oh well, I still get to destroy the trendiness with an archiving rant. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Strangely, when you fail to do a proper move, you get a big message saying Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text. Not when you're blanking a page, no. When you try and do it the right way, but are unable to, that is the only time this message appears. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:38, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Archiving iz srs bizness --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:06, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes it is. Sometimes. Ish. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Use common sense, people. The history has not been purged (unles those of some users who had theri userpages deleted by admins instead of blanked, so there's no archive at all, not even on the wiki). Is there policy that you have to archive your talk? I thought on your user and talk page you pretty much free to do what you please; it's a wiki, after all everyone can go look at the historic versions to see past content. Actually, Shadowphoenix, that's what you should do: replace your archive with a link to Archive (June 5th 2008). Oh, and Entrea, I'm counting on your support for my upcoming GW:RFAQL (Revert first, ask questions later) policy. --mendel 23:24, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:32, 10 June 2008 (UTC) "GW"-Shadowphoenix why did you make this second account here btw? — Zerpha The Improver 14:59, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :She didn't make it. It was due to a merging of DB by wikia. Lots of users got their account duplicated with GW-______ --JonTheMon 15:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) The GuildWiki's merge with Wikia made them add those lovely letters, I dont minsd it but I might request them being removed --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::It's too late - they're not accepting any more rename requests, see Project talk:Wikia Migration. —Dr Ishmael 15:32, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) ok. yet another question: what the f[ck? All i did was watching your "I Kissed A Girl"-Youtube video, now i got a likely "botted" new message box on WikiHero, where i never created an account nor even knew of? 0_ô Wikia is really a strange thing... — Zerpha The Improver 15:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) so I don't stop the bot... Given the stability of Wikia's servers, we can probably go with a low interval - I'm gonna set mine to 5 now. Especially since it's taking me ~20 seconds to just save a page atm... —Dr Ishmael 01:11, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, GW-Shadowphoenix. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:GW-Shadowphoenix Shadow.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 19:59, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, GW-Shadowphoenix. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:GW-Shadowphoenix Shadow.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:01, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ? Is you be leaving? --Shadowcrest 02:30, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :No. I am just getting bored with wikis, might explore some other things. I will be out and about, I am not leaving ;o) --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:54, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Allieviating confusion —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:33, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :The resemplence is uncanning Grich! --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :: *Uncanny. Lord of all tyria 15:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::: *Resemblance. *Grinch. --R Phalange 16:01, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::: *alleviating --- -- (s)talkpage 16:04, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::The picture contains a not inconsiderable amount of win, however. Lord of all tyria 16:14, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Strictly speaking, a phoenix would not have a belly button, since birds lack an umbilical cord. 17:11, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::This is a magic bird. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 17:23, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Felix, I assumed this was a view from behind, with the head turned back. --◄mendel► 21:13, 1 July 2008 (UTC) PhoenixBot Could you change your oper to . so it dosn't interfere with chanserv? RandomTime 21:13, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Sure, but I am not on my home PC atm. When I get back home later on I will change it :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:01, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ^jo When you nominate someone for Admunsheep, you automatically support that person :> --- -- (s)talkpage 18:33, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh.... well it works differently in other places, sorry --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:35, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Eh, don't say sorry. It's just a minor thing, and solved already (with a trail and error approach ;) I screw up too often) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:38, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::With that "trail" and error approach of yours, I'm surprised you don't get lost out in the woods more often. :P —Dr Ishmael 19:56, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I get lost in dungeons in Diablo II, often. Typos ftl. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:04, 29 July 2008 (UTC) mendel for admin - not? I am flattered that you would suggest me for admin, but as I have responded in the RfA, I feel that the time is not ripe yet. (Feel free to try to convince me otherwise.) If I am still fit for the position in a month, I'd certainly accept then. --◄mendel► 06:10, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :I think you did the right thing rejecting the RfA. You've got a ways to go before you'd be a top notch admin and rejecting it shows you're aware of that. +1 to you. :) —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:33, 31 July 2008 (UTC) disturbia Is so annoying. D: --Shadowcrest 04:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :-.- I hatechuu *hits SC with a large frying pan* --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:11, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::Where did you get a frying pan? — Powersurge360 06:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::They sell them in the GuildWiki gift shop... --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:14, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Now, THAT is an idea. GuildWiki merchandising so we can buy adspace or buy out of Wikia. I would take a shirt with "Recent Changes" on it, which updates itself whenever it can connect to a wireless! (T/ ) 07:35, 15 August 2008 (UTC) lolwut cliques? (T/ ) 07:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Not clicks or cliches. --◄mendel► the orthography police 07:56, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ...I'd also like you to substantiate your assertation about us losing users with some tangible proof ("You have no idea how many..."), because if this is truly a problem that exists, it has totally blindsided me at least. Even if I'm not obligated to fix it, it ought to be brought to the attention of the wider community, past those who have you on your watchlist. (T/ ) 08:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Statistical proof won't be sufficient, we're losing users from the "new look" as it is. --◄mendel► 09:32, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'd like a web users spreadsheet of some kind RandomTime 09:37, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Even one example of a user who is put off by a "highschool atmosphere" would be good enough for me. (T/ ) 09:40, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::# Shadowphoenix herself. --◄mendel► 09:47, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::There is some flaw of logic in using that as an evidence but I don't know what the exact term would be. It's like if I say lots of people like Monaco skin because I like it, so at least one person does. (which is false btw). (T/ ) 13:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but you were the one who asked for "even one example". It'd be better to ask for two. ;-) You can use a single example to prove that something exists - a good thing to know. --◄mendel► 14:34, 15 August 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I will correct my spelling mistake. --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:47, 15 August 2008 (UTC) in Soviet Russia RfA system lols at you. If you're not part of the solution... (T/ ) 20:03, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Am i missing somthing? — Warw/Wick 20:06, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thehe... --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::In Soviet Russia, Shadowphoenix welcomes Gigathrash back.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:45, 27 September 2008 (UTC) You inspired me to make this: -- îğá†ħŕášħ 06:14, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :OMG I <3 you! I love it! Oh, and wb ^^ --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:23, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Glad you like it, now go post it in random places so that people know your museing abilities.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:11, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::Where'd you get that phoenix image? It's awesome all by itself. —Dr Ishmael 23:43, 27 September 2008 (UTC) sig test --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:28, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Looks the same to me :P My computer has a severe lack of fonts... --- -- (s)talkpage 13:31, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Get an new comp my friend! Or download the fonts xD --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ninth of October... Just one more week :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:25, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :p Triple edit conflicts gogo (T/ ) 05:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) "our Powerhouse bcrat (Auron)" ...is no longer, he has apparently washed his hands of this wiki. Not sure if you were aware of this, so just letting you know. —Dr Ishmael 17:59, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :She just reverted her Halloween page to the previous revision from september-ish and didn't update the note, as far as I can tell. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 18:04, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::... /doh. I knew the rest of the edit was a revert, I just didn't remember that message from before. It didn't have the usual "Undo edit ..." summary, either. —Dr Ishmael 18:09, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::*Cheers* Yeah I will update it! Make sure you watch the Womanizer video on the bottom of my page boyz ;) --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:48, 18 November 2008 (UTC) 25 A belated congrats for leveling up! My your wisdom grow in excess of your years! --◄mendel► 02:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I leveledup in May, I just forgot to update the page lol. Thanks anways :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Wintersday Userbox! To commemorate the effort you've put into preparing GuildWiki for our Wintersday celebration, I have created a special userbox at Template:User Wintersday: Wear it with pride! <3 09:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :=D Thanks! --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:11, 2 December 2008 (UTC) lace and leather Less than 3 minutes? O.O I think I can safely say that's not my style. --◄mendel► 04:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :LOL! --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on your promotion over at Fable! It's a rising wiki that already pulls 100k pageviews on a good day, that is a fifth of GuildWiki's! Planning to inherit Kadajvince's position? ;-) --◄mendel► 23:25, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Actually Michaeldsuarez took Kadajvince's position; I guess I am just the right hand woman ;) --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::I always think of Michael D as Wikia staff, dunno why that is :-P --◄mendel► 02:00, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::Now that is weird (look here): you and Michael don't have your groups listed behind your names, although he is in both Sysop and Bureaucrat (which is why I missed it). But PhilNelson has that. Want to start guessing what setting of sannse's is doing that? --◄mendel► 02:07, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, I didn't notice that. A cache issue maybe? If it doesn't correct itself by tomorrow I will contact someone. --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:14, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I sense conspiracy. :) *goes to check usergroups* (T/ ) 03:24, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, uberfuzzy says listusers is horribly broken + cached + evil. --◄mendel► 03:37, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Indeed, listusers must be Kitler's accomplice. --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Drama Queens I don't know of anyone who fits that title more aptly than yourself, other than perhaps Warwick. In other news... #You fail at reading comprehension. #You are either ignorant of or choose to ignore how many people have been fed up with you over the years with your drama episodes. #You and I have never gotten along, and so your latest drive-by QQ does nothing but make me lol. I suppose I am deserving of it for all the times I've talked shit about you behind your back, though. (T/ ) 06:02, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes because "im so active here and at GWW that I cause so much drama". Spare me. I'm not QQing, put up or shut up if your gonna leave go ahead and do it. --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to reiterate #1, "You fail at reading comprehension", because I am not leaving. You may not be active any more (thank goodness), but I could think of a few choice examples of prime bitchiness off the top of my head. One would involve birthdays; the other, guilds. ::I consider it QQing if the only reason you log onto a site is to bawww about how bad things are. You don't contribute here anymore; frankly, no one notices or cares about your rants, other than me because I stalk everyone's talkpages to catch such signs of civil disobedience unrest among the peons. (T/ ) 06:23, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::lol, your interrupting my Fable Wiki time deary --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::This sounds like personal issues that don't concern the wiki. Please take this to email/IM/etc. and spare the rest of the wiki any more unnecessary drama. —Dr Ishmael 06:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Of course master Ishy. --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:41, 26 January 2009 (UTC) When you make a commitment to being an admin you need to keep it -- we have any number of inactive admins. Concerning the Bureaucracy, as far as I recall Entropy got that handed to her much as I did, with the commitment thrust upon us; we have had three Bureaucrats who had a discussion period beforehand, and of these, JR is inactive, Auron resigned and only PanSola is still with us, doing exactly what he committed to do. The one thing bureaucrats are especially not committed to be is perfect; nor is there a commitment to please everyone. While a bureaucrat is by role a "servant of the wiki", he's not everone's bitch. --◄mendel► 09:45, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::What a great argument! Hug Wub Banana 16:38, 27 January 2009 (UTC) test My test has been over (Wikia seemed to have fixed the issue). Are you still testing something? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:56, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm? --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 17:57, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::User:GW-Shadowphoenix/Test. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::I believe I was test whether or not Guild Wars Wiki Tools would work here or not. It did until the skin changed. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 15:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::What would that have to do with a delete tag saying Don't Delete? o_O -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Guild Wars Wiki tools automatically adds delete tags etc. with the click of a button, it can be deleted now if you want. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 15:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) User birthdays move? I've put a notice at the top of the Watchlist that displays the current birthday if there is one. Since the birthday page has thus become a GuildWiki feature, I'd like to move it (credits and all) to Project:User birthdays. Would you be ok with that? --◄mendel► 15:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I would prefer it! ^-^ I have been wanting to get it moved for a while, but decided not to ask. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 12:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Great! I'll get right on it. --◄mendel► 13:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Shadowphoenix's farewell on youtube --◄mendel► 03:37, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Bye. Have fun in real life. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 13:54, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Happy birthday to you 19:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC)